During recent years the importance of regular exercise, especially aerobic exercise, has become widely recognized for a variety of reasons including general health, muscle building, weight control and the avoidance or correction of cardiovascular conditions. Many aids to aerobic exercise have been developed. Unfortunately many such exercise machines are purchased by the well intentioned, used briefly, and abandoned. Often this is due to boredom. Repetition of some physical regime can be highly monotonous. Often it is due to the complication of making the adjustments needed in the apparatus to follow a program of exercise which requires a sequence of different levels of effort according to some plan. Addition or subtraction of weight stacks, or adjustment of levers or tensions between sets of exercise can be time consuming. For example there are known exercise machines in which the angle relative to the ground can be changed to make exercise easier or harder. These are cumbersome to adjust and none provide such an adjustment as a reward for effort expended.
It is, therefor, an object of the present invention to provide an exercise machine, and method of using same, which obviates and mitigates the above-mentioned drawbacks.